


金屋藏娇

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA





	1. Chapter 1

Tony发誓，这绝对是他最后一次来这家酒吧。  
碰上一群毛都没长齐的小孩在开什么狗屁派对。真是无聊至极。  
Tony显然十分鄙视这种行为，虽然他在这个岁数绝对要比这群孩子不老实得多。不过他可是Tony Stark，他当然可以在任何想把妹的时间泡妞。  
Tony仰起头，喝光了杯子里的酒水。液体把男人的上唇和修剪整齐的小胡子沾上了水色，在酒吧里特意晦暗的光线下湿润得有些色情。

“WOW！”  
那一小撮人群突然开始躁动起来，Tony脸色更暗了一分。  
操，他真不该答应Anthony的话来这个地方做什么狗屁调查。这种事情需要他来做吗？他的公司是没有人了吗？  
Tony忍不住抬手松了松领口，露出了一截蜜色的脖颈。  
今天他穿得还算正式，深色的西装外套，搭了一条昂贵的斜纹领带和一对漂亮的袖扣，他甚至还喷了一点香水，不过他喷香水的意图显然并不在此。  
这个酒吧环境并不好，年轻的性别混杂在舞池吧台和卡座的各个角落，而他的味道又太有侵略性。他并不想在这几天惹上什么风流债。他是没有什么道德感，不过Omega也的确很难搞。

“嘿，是Peter！”有声音兴奋地喊道。  
那群孩子显然正在兴头上，大概是进入了正题，准备开始玩成人游戏了。  
Tony略带嘲讽地笑了笑，眼神却心不在焉地扫了过去。

Wow

他的手腕顿在了半空中。  
那个小孩。

I gotta have him

-

刚才酒瓶子转到Peter了，MJ高兴坏了。Peter自打进了这家酒吧就特别乖巧地坐在一旁，就跟坐在教室里一样。偶尔抬起头来瞄一眼周围，却又马上红了脸收回视线；或者偶尔在Alex的逗引下皱着鼻子抿两口酒水，然后苦着脸推开Alex的手臂。最多也就是跟对面走过来打招呼的姑娘招招手。反正就是完全没有一起玩儿的意思。现在机会来了，他得让Peter看看到底什么才是18岁的成年人的乐子。

“嘿，让Peter跳个舞吧，他跳舞很不错的！”这话没说错，小男孩天生身形匀称，肌肉紧实漂亮，一看就是跳舞的好料子。

谁不想看这个男孩跳舞呢？人群里掀起了此起彼伏的呼声，MJ也戴着她刚刚在游戏里赢的两个手环走近了Peter。

Oh，God，是谁把他们的小男孩灌成这样的？

 

Peter现在完全数不清他头顶到底有几盏灯了。  
他的脸喝得红扑扑的，甚至开始眼睛湿润地打起酒嗝了。

等他听到MJ他们在喊自己的名字的时候，他已经瘫在卡座上开始唱起歌了。  
“One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. once I caught a fish alive…”

“天哪，你半年前就成年了怎么现在还在唱儿歌？”MJ拉起Peter的胳膊，试图把醉成一滩烂泥的他拽起来。

可是没想到Peter看起来细弱的小身板喝醉了完全重的不行，MJ拽了一身汗，Peter还是死死地粘在Ned的后背上。

“我说，嘿，我说Peter Parker，你好歹睁开眼看看我啊。”穿着银裙子站在球形灯下异常夺目的女孩已经失去耐心了。她今天好不容易把一个成天除了泡实验室就是扶老奶奶过马路的小男生带出来体验一下正常年轻人的生活，他就是这么给自己捧场子的？

忍不住翻了个白眼，MJ狠狠地甩掉了Peter软得好像没什么骨头一样的胳膊。  
“睡死你算了。”

Harry倒了一杯橙色的饮料挤了过来，拍了拍已经开始生气的女生的肩膀，“怎么这样了？”

这是个小Alpha。角落里的Tony挑了下眉毛。他特意替自己挑了这个位置。没有镭射光的舞池的最外缘。虽然周围已经至少有四对按捺不住开始亲热的男女，但是这也不失为一种掩护。真有意思，Tony Stark也会有想要低调行事的一天。

不过很快，他就没那么悠闲了。他看见那个不知好歹的小子俯下了身子，黑色的衬衫外套随着他的动作往上移了一截，露出了他的腰带。

好家伙。Tony盯着这个带着Osborn家标志的小伙子。他竟然伸手去抱属于Ironman的男孩。Tony的眼神不由得变得锐利起来  
“这可不是什么好主意，臭小子。”

看看，Tony Stark永远是Tony Stark。

-

事实证明Tony Stark的香水甭管多贵也是不管用的。当他走近这群年轻人的时候，每个人都闻到了一股火药味，双重意义上的。

Harry作为一个刚刚成熟不久的Alpha在闻到这股浓烈的气味的时候即刻感受到了扑面而来的压制。

Harry背对着他，却马上反应过来，他身后的这个男人绝对是在Alpha性别领域内最顶尖的一类。他的信息素并没有很浓，很明显气味的来源者算是很尊重他了，并没有刻意释放威胁，然而这种程度却已经完全压制住了他。

这个Alpha在示威。即使他完全没有刻意想要示威。Harry能清楚地感受到这股气味里波动的情绪，这就是他的手还放在Peter的腰前，却迟迟不敢落下的原因。

Tony Stark对自己的威势有着绝对的自信。看着周围人为他让出了位置，Tony的嘴角难以察觉地牵动了一下。

“小鬼，”Tony把手搭在了Harry的肩上，指节用了点力气，捏住了他因为紧张而绷紧的肌肉，“把他给我。”  
人群里发出了一声很轻的呼声。所有人都意识到了，Tony Stark在管他们要他眼前的这个小男孩，这个小Omega。

Damn it！她不该带他来的！MJ忿恨地跺了下脚。

Tony满意地看着Osborn家的公子转过了身子，试图越界的手识相地垂了下来，安分地放在了腿侧。

Harry已经做好准备面对年长而优越的Alpha的挑衅了，却万万没想到对面站着的，想问他要走Peter的，是Tony Stark。  
“Stark先生..” 

Tony点了点下巴，算是给他的回复。

“好孩子，现在不是叙旧情的时候，”他抬起手，完全不顾及Harry的欲言又止，“让开。”

“不！呃..我是说..Stark先生，我可以，送他回家。”

Harry没敢直视Tony的眼睛，他已经明显感受到Tony在他说完不的时候瞬间提升的威压了，他不可能装作闻不见那股要烧起来的硝烟味。

可是Tony仿佛像听到什么笑话一样，咧开了嘴角毫无征兆地笑了出来。“哦，送他回家，小伙子，你还想干什么？” 

Harry头皮有些发麻，可是他知道，要是他真的任由自己看着Peter羊入虎口，那他根本配不上Peter八年的好友。他皱起了眉头，MJ他们根本帮不上他的忙，谁也没独自面对过Tony Stark。

“我..”他张了张嘴，企图说点什么。

“好了，他不需要回家。”Tony不耐烦地摘掉了眼镜，一直放在Harry肩膀上的手掌用了力推开了不知所措的年轻人。

他走到了Peter的身前。

Finally.

男人露出了得意的微笑，手臂一施力，就抱起了早就失去了意识的小男孩。

Peter已经开始闭着眼睛吐泡泡了，鼻尖被酒吧里的冷风吹得红彤彤的。他乖巧地枕在男人的肩上，密扇一样的睫毛轻轻抖动着。

Tony感受到锁骨处发丝擦过的痒意，忍不住把鼻尖凑近了小男孩的耳后。

该死。

这小孩还是甜的。

他手臂暗暗收紧，把小男孩柔软的身体紧紧地锁在了自己的怀里。他回头扫了一圈面色僵硬的年轻人们，朝他们笑了笑，假装没有看见Harry的慌乱和角落里那个姑娘的愤懑。

“晚安，孩子们，have a good night”


	2. Chapter 2

他不该带他回来的。

Tony知道这个男孩是个Omega，而他劝诫过自己，起码在这个时候，不要碰这个脆弱的性别。

他身边总是不缺优秀的人，不管来自什么性别，他从来不是个需要猎艳的人。所以他也习惯好整以暇地坐在灯光下，坐在角落里，等待任何一个可以沉沦一夜的怀抱自投罗网。

可是。

Tony摘下了领带，神色复杂地盯着此刻躺在他的床褥上却毫无自知睡得香甜的男孩。

这个男孩是个例外。

毫不犹豫的冲动。他在吞下冰镇的甜酒的同时感到喉咙一阵烫热。宙斯为了追逐欧罗巴幻化成一头健壮的公牛，而他深藏在冷落内处的那些原始的捕猎欲望,也几乎是在看到男孩被酒气醺红的脸颊的一瞬间就被激发了出来。

男孩松垮的帽衫领口露出一小块奶色的肌肤，在冷空气中浮起一小片细小的疙瘩。Tony犹豫了两秒，炽烫的手指就带着几分急不可耐触上了那块平凡而诱惑的软肉。

男孩睡得很香，躺在盈满他的味道的床榻，似乎任他予取予求。

Tony的喉结上下滚动了一下。

趁人之危对于Tony Stark这种军火商来说无非是一种商业手段。他也喜欢这样做。看到对方慌乱神色的成就感对于他来说并不亚于拿下一个棘手的case。

Tony没忍住滑动了一下手指。他没记错的话，这个可爱的男孩应该是叫Peter Parker。

真够普通的。Tony似乎不满意地扯了下嘴角。

不过，他颇有几分迷恋地摩挲着男孩细嫩的脖颈，这个孩子并不普通。

Tony舔了一下嘴唇。卧室里的床灯此时晦暗得有些暧昧，男孩近乎光裸地恰巧卧在这一小角光晕里，像一块半融不融的奶油，勾引着他用舌尖去舔舐他。

可是他不会。

刚才还想着趁人之危也无可厚非的男人停了下来。他的手掌贴在男孩的后颈上，膝盖轻轻地抵在男孩的臀尖处。他们的姿势完全是箭在弦上之势，仿佛一切只等Tony点燃。可是Tony Stark犹豫了。

他低下头，头顶的阴翳遮住了男孩的脸，却完全不打扰Tony莫名柔软的眼神。这个小Peter，像一只什么小动物。Tony看着Peter湿润的睫毛，想起了林间雾起时的小鹿。

“小鬼？”Tony低下头用鼻尖去触他，“睁开眼睛。”

Peter没有被Tony过于炽热的鼻息和鼻尖的动作吵醒，他甚至只轻轻皱了一下细乱的眉毛，连一声呓语都没有。他要是知道伏在他身上想要将他拆吃入腹的这个危险的男人就是Tony Stark的话，他会不会马上惊醒，并用他惊乱的湿漉漉的圆眼睛委屈地道歉呢？

绝对会的。

Tony Stark也知道。这个孩子的裤兜里放着他的两张证件。一张写了他过于稚嫩的出生日期，一张写了他MIT学生的身份。这就足够证明他绝对知道Tony Stark。说不定还仰慕他。

想到这里Tony Stark竟然有点甜蜜。他不能否认，如果这个男孩用他的胡桃眼睛忽闪着跟他告白“Mr Stark我喜欢你！”他会高兴地马上秘密掷下千金替他买下一幢大楼。

可是这个撩拨他心弦的男孩还在睡着，不顾及他开始毫无章法的抚摸，更不顾及他只望着他的眼神。

Oh，kid，这可是那些人都得不到的。

Tony像是想到了什么，低头用胡茬蹭了一下男孩的肩头。

Peter的耳朵在暗处像开了花一样染上了桃色。  
-  
Tony拥着他的男孩睡了一晚。他的手臂搭在男孩细瘦的腰间，他布满胡茬的下颌埋在男孩温热的肩窝，他的肺里充满了男孩的味道。

金粉一样的阳光从男孩的眼睫上抖落了下来。

Peter脸颊上的红晕仿佛是一夜没有消退，又好像是今晨刚刚浮现。男人的鼻息吐落在他耳边，他感受着男人的体温，完全忘了动作。

他在被Tony塞到车里的时候差不多清醒了一段时间。他慌乱地意识到自己被掳走了，就在这场可笑的派对上。Peter忍不住头痛，只能勉强从街边路灯投进来的暗光打量自己身边的男人。他闻到一股好闻的味道，虽然有点像火药，但是只是形式上给人侵略和爆炸的冲击，实质上却有点像花香。Peter晕着头忍不住吸了两口，这个味道莫名让他安稳。那股不知道怎么形容的气味环绕着他，他感觉自己似乎在黑暗里跌进了一眼温热的泉水。

Peter失去了意识。

等他再醒来的时候，男人已经换了一种味道伏在了他的身上。意识到这点的Peter在男人低下头吻住他锁骨，用他刺痒的胡须蹭过他敏感的肩头的时候依旧没忍住深深吸了两口这股诱人的香气。简直像在吸食什么毒品一样，Peter的眼神开始湿润，带着酒意的迷离散布在瞳孔，脸色又开始蹿红。他张开嘴，重重地呼了一口气，然后又软在了Tony的怀里。

Peter隐约意识到了男人的身份。他记得这个味道，记得这个毒品一样的香气，即使他只见过这个男人一次。

Tony Stark。如果是他。Peter在再一次失去意识之前这么想到。

男孩胸口好像在开花，细弱的骨朵在男孩湿热的心脏绽开透明的花瓣，吐露着爱愁。

Peter轻轻试着抬起手腕，把手掌贴在自己被舔吻过的胸口上。

天哪，真的是Tony Stark。

手掌下心脏像装了满满的蝴蝶一样，跳动个不停，Peter不知道该怎么办。

他是个仅经历过为数不多几次发情期的Omega，他不属于任何人。然而现在他就躺在一个陌生的Alpha怀里，呼吸着他的气息。这很危险。可是他完全不想逃。  
意识到自己竟然不想逃跑的Peter有些羞愧。这是不对的。他心里这么劝自己。可是他，Peter耸了耸身子，把自己埋进了被窝里，可是他控制不住啊。

挫败地将脑袋埋进胸口，Peter突然感受到一只手贴上了自己的胯骨。

“醒了？”

Oh，天哪，Tony Stark在和我讲话。

Tony把手往下挪了挪，直到那团软肉落在了自己手心，“转过来，”他手上用了点力气，感受到手里的软肉像受了惊一样弹动了一下。

Peter想现在要是有什么心电图他绝对要爆表。他的一整个屁股全落在了Mr Stark的手里。他现在什么也想不了了，即使他听到Mr Stark喑哑的嗓音叫他转过去，他现在只有心思去想他的屁股。

怎么办..我的屁股被Mr Stark摸了…


	3. Chapter 3

车窗外是熟悉的街景。初夏的灌木绿得发亮，一片一片的像低矮的云一样从Peter眼前擦过去。Peter看得有点眼花，他揉了揉眼睛，一根睫毛掉了下来，粘在了他细白的手指上。

Peter低着头看着那根睫毛发呆。

他现在坐在Tony Stark的车上。而Tony Stark就坐在他的身旁。

如果像他这个年纪的其他孩子也有这个机会有幸坐在Tony Stark的身边，一定不会像他这样，干坐着盯着自己的手指发呆。

更何况他还是个完全算得上稚嫩的Omega。

这太不正常了。可Peter看起来似乎的确不受Tony的影响。他既没有红着眼尾骑上Alpha的大腿，也没有塌下软腰对他摇尾乞怜。他就安静地靠着车窗，一双眼睛一眨不眨地望着街景，宛如圣洁的修女。

然而这一切不过是Peter高高在上的矜持替他营造的假象。

老天。Peter忍不住用手指拨开了自己的领口，他后颈上的那块凸起早就开始涨热了，他根本受不了和Tony这样的Alpha坐得如此之近。他能感觉到自己大腿内侧的皮肤敏感地开始发痒，而那个隐秘的秘口，正张合着吐露着粘腻的液体，一点点打湿臀间那块柔软的布料。

这太尴尬了。

Peter的脸被情欲蒸得熟红，他坐立难安，却忍不住微微抬眼含情地看向Tony。

他在秘密地渴望着他身边的这位Alpha。这让Peter的脸更红了。不过没有人会不渴望他，这很难，所以Peter毫不意外，他只是羞赧。

但是。

Peter不得不想起了今早的情境。想起这件事是痛苦的，这让他意识到他身边的这位Alpha并不像他一样也渴求着他。Peter的双腿已经完全软了，滑腻的液体让他无所适从，简直想找条地缝钻进去。可是他的Alpha却看起来冷静又沉着，缀着精致胡须的下巴轻轻抬着，那双长着细密睫毛的蜜糖眼睛不肯施舍他一点感情地看着前方，不为他汹涌的气浪所动。

Peter感觉自己快要哭出来了。他吸了吸鼻子，努力控制着自己把注意力从难以克制的失落上转移。

他确定他只是没有在Tony Stark第一次跟他说“转过来”的时候转过去，而且在听到“不要让我说第三遍”这种类似威胁的命令的一瞬间他就顺从地转过了他棕色的脑袋，其他的他什么也没有干，他保证。

可是Tony Stark好像就是生气了。

几乎在Peter鼓足了勇气看向Tony Stark的同时，Tony的手就从Peter的臀尖上拿了下来。那些过火的温存和性感的口令就像是Peter的幻想一样，Peter呆呆地看着Tony利落地起身，那双还带着他体温的手在他愣神之际已经开始熟练地打起了领带。

Omega脆弱的心像一颗玻璃糖一样掉落在地上，震颤着裹上了一层阴霾一样的尘土。  
-  
Tony Stark想不明白，为什么会有人坐在离他不到半米的位置研究自己的手指。这颗棕色的小脑袋里都装了些什么废物使得他这么不解风情？

心烦意乱的Tony瞟了一眼一直低着头的Peter，按下了车窗。

他Tony Stark从来没干过这么憋屈又富有道德感的事。这就好比一只狼叼了一只鲜嫩得不行的羔羊，结果只是嗅了两下，磨了磨牙就给放了。看看，这简直是只有美国队长才能干出来的丢人事。

车窗外飘进来了一点刚煮好的咖啡的味道，混在了男孩青涩的水果香气中很容易让人沉醉。Tony也没忍住吸了一口，不过他马上意识到了自己这种行为简直就是在回味什么没到嘴的食物，Tony不自然地咳了一声，嫌恶地关上了窗子，视线也从大街上自然地落到了Peter的身上。

男孩的领口很大，光洁的脖颈裸露在Tony的视线中，他看见男孩的颈侧还印着他的齿痕，深红色的，被重重地吮吸过甚至还透着血色的诱惑。前夜被反复舔吻过的Omega仿佛一颗被甜酒浸透了的果子。比任何时候更盛的清甜从后颈的那块小小的凸起弥漫出，溢满了整个空间。

可恶。

Tony恶狠狠地咬了咬后槽牙。

这个坏透了的小Omega已经让Tony Stark在二十四小时内切换了无数次心情了。

在七点钟的早上，这个小男孩带着几分莽撞地撞进了自己的胸口，像一只兔子一样。透过那层棕色的虹膜，Tony仿佛煽情地看见黛色的山林笼罩在青色的晓雾下，层叠的云气散开，一只幼鹿从里面走了出来。就是这种小鹿一样亮晶晶的眼神，竟然让Tony 生出一种罪恶感，放在男孩后方一晚上的手最终留恋地捏了最后一下便拿开了。

然而现在他的罪恶感和那少得可怜的羞愧全都消失了。如果一个Omega带着你的痕迹和你的味道，那你必须占有他。这是Tony Stark为数不多的原则之一。

他要养下这只自投罗网的金丝雀，用世界上最金贵的笼子。他要让他只为自己打理他那高贵的羽毛，只为自己痛苦而愉悦地缠绵鸣唱。

最擅长擅自做出决定的Tony Stark满意地勾出一个笑，如果Peter的滤镜没那么厚，他一定看得出这个微笑里危险的诱惑。

“Peter Parker？”

听到Tony Stark在叫自己的名字，Peter猛然回了神，惊慌失措地收回了自己刚才不知道什么时候游离到了Tony脸上的视线。

“是..是的！我叫To..哦不..我是说，我叫Peter Parker。”Oh，天哪，他竟然连自己的名字都念错。Peter觉得这个早晨真的不能再糟糕了。

“Alright，Mr Parker，你的家到了，”Tony好笑地看着把一整张脸都埋在手心只露出两个粉红色的耳朵尖的Peter，“不考虑下车？”

 

Peter从Tony身后的车窗看见了Aunt May在门口种下的树篱，信箱的盖子上用金色的颜料写着Parker's，在细碎的阳光下闪烁着瑰丽的光芒。

他真的到家了。

他还能见到Tony吗？他是说，他还能见到Mr Stark吗？

那个毒药一样的味道，让他心率失控，头脑发热的味道，他还能闻到吗？

Peter攥了攥手心，他觉得胸口有点痛。他们本来可以有什么故事的，但是这一切还没开始就结束了。他刚刚要开花的秘密，他晦涩的初恋，完全没有机会盛放就已然枯萎。

Peter不想再神伤了，他早就该知道即使他们两个人有什么交集，他们也只会像两条相交的直线，交集之后越走越远。他伸出手臂为自己打开车门，可是当脚底触碰到前院的泥土时，他还是没忍住转过身来望向了Tony。

他都没有不舍得我。

Peter试图从Tony脸上找出点什么情绪，最好是那种难过的情绪，可是显然这是不可能事件。钢铁侠的面罩不光是为了保护他那张惑人的俊脸的。失落沉重地笼罩着年轻的Omega，像午夜深蓝的梦魇。

“谢谢您Mr Stark，”不管怎么样，还是要认真告别的，Peter挥了挥手，留恋地打量着Tony的眼睛，“再见。”

那双眼睛在夏日的阳光下映着一片树影，有风吹了过去，树影温柔地摇动，那双眼睛也仿佛动了情一样微微荡漾。

就当是我自欺欺人吧，Peter这样想。并没有得到语言上的回复的Peter暗自把那个眼神当作了一种爱恋，他转过了身，柔软的卷发在空气中划了一条可爱的弧线。

“过几天我来接你。”

Peter听见Tony的声音这么说到。他的脚尖紧张地勾住了地面，那股让他窒息的味道又包围了他，像紫色的迷雾一样似乎要将他吞噬。他的心又开始胡乱跳动了。

“准备好见我，kid。”

Oh，天哪，有人说过kid也是一句爱称吗？


	4. Chapter 4

完全没有意识到自己就怎么被“包养”了的小Peter隔天就坐着Happy的车去了学校。在同学们的注视下，Peter翘着一缕头毛跑到驾驶座那边，伸手敲了敲窗户，“谢谢您送我上学，先生！”小男孩早晨精神很足，嗓门也大，Happy吓了一跳，赶紧挥了挥手“叫我Happy就行了，你小点声。”他边说边转过身子四处去瞧，果不其然发现全校的目光都集中到了他们身上。

God..他真不该听Tony的话开着这辆骚包的跑车来送他。有了Omega的Alpha都有这么个臭毛病。跟Omega的筑巢差不多，喜欢往家里买东西，喜欢打扮自己的Omega。所以Happy只能对自己的老板表示理解。

但是，他知道现在自己在那群孩子的眼里是什么形象， 豪车配大叔，他看起来就像Peter Parker的Sugar Daddy！

老天！他可不想包养什么校园小男孩！

这是Happy跟Mr Parker的第一次见面，然而Happy已经开始为他的职业生涯和血压水平担忧了。  
-  
第一节课是历史课，Peter对这门课有点愁。所以当他看到一向迟到的老头今天竟然破天荒地已经站在了门口，Peter吓得赶紧低下了身子，鬼鬼祟祟地躲避着白胡子老头的视线从后门溜了进来。

“Hey，dude，你今天可真够倒霉的，”Ned从座位上侧过了身子，对着拍着胸脯的Peter说道，“连味道都有点奇怪。”

“你闻得到我的味道？不可能！你是个Beta！”Peter被Ned的话吓了一跳，赶紧揪起领子闻了闻，“什么味道？By the way，谁告诉你的？”Peter马上把那天晚上在酒吧看到他被Tony Stark带走的人数了一遍，可他悲哀地发现他根本记不起几个人。

“嘿我当然闻不到你的味道了，”Ned把手搭了过去，安抚性地拍了两下慌张的伙伴，“我是说，你身上有香水味，嗯..还是很高档的那种..以前你身上可都是化学试剂的味道。”

Ned说完很配合地吸了吸鼻子，还顺便做出了夸张的沉醉的表情。

..所以Peter真的很想给他的好基友一拳。

这简直要吓死他了，他都已经开始准备为第二天极有可能出现的校园论坛头条 “钢铁侠Tony Stark的Omega男孩”辟谣了，虽然校园里压根不会有人能闻得出那是Tony的味道。  
都怪Ned，说什么奇奇怪怪的话，让他以为自己跟Tony Stark的关系就要曝光了。想到这Peter狠狠地瞪了Ned一眼，“上你的课，你鼻子出问题了。”

“我..”Ned表示摸不着头脑。他的小伙伴今天脾气似乎不太好。  
-  
连着上了一个半小时物理课的Peter从实验室里走出来的时候已经饿得快要走不动了，双肩包的肩带从他的肩膀上滑了下来，挂在了他的手臂上。

“Peter！”有人叫了他的名字，Peter揉了揉咕噜咕噜直叫的肚子直起了腰。

是Harry。Peter看见Harry在朝他招手，好像在叫他过去吃午饭。

男孩下意识地就走过去了。Harry跟他从幼儿园就认识了，俩人除了初中没在一个学校，一直都是同班同学，所以他们总是一起去吃午饭，路上再顺便聊聊Peter又被Flash叫Penis Parker的那些倒霉事。

可是Peter完全忘了Harry昨晚也在，而且目睹了他被Tony带走的整个过程。或者更准确地说，小醉鬼Peter压根就不记得这档事。所以当他自然地揽上Harry的肩膀，凑到Harry的身边像往常一样问他“今天吃什么”却被一脸奇怪地推开的时候，Peter非常诧异地愣住了。  
他松开手，“怎么了？你身体不舒服吗？”

男孩弯下了腰，好让自己看清低着头的Harry有没有露出什么不舒服的神情。然后Peter便注意到了Harry复杂的表情。他还从没见过这样的Harry。从小穿一条裤子长大的兄弟俩，也不是没吵过没打过，可是现在Harry的表情既不是他俩吵架时的愤怒，也不是他们纠缠着对对方拳脚相加时的狠厉，但是又仿佛都有。Peter看着Harry急促地皱了一下眉头，看起来极其痛苦。

他当然痛苦。Harry忍不住为自己感到悲哀。他身边的这个男孩是他暗恋了多年的Omega，现在却带着浓烈的快要淌出来的其他的Alpha的味道，在自己身边嘘寒问暖。而最让他痛苦的是，他不仅清楚地知道这股侵略性极强的气味是谁留下来的，而且还知道正是自己把这个甜美的Omega送到了那个男人的手上的。

Harry忍不住去想象他们一起度过的前夜。原本应该属于他的男孩会在那个男人的手指下羞涩地绽放，那双花瓣一样的嘴唇会沾染上淫靡的液体，那双过分纤细的小腿会撒娇一般地缠上男人的后腰，说不定..嫉妒让Harry无法控制自己的情绪，他胸口剧烈地起伏着，仿佛下一刻就能爆炸。

这个年轻的Alpha完全忘了收住那些会随着他的怒火而喷涌出来的信息素。而Peter几乎是一瞬间就毫无反抗之力地陷入了他的包围之中。愤怒的Alpha的信息素对Omega极其不友好，浓度极高的信息素会让Omega体内的激素迅速进入分泌紊乱的状态，在各个系统无法正常运行的情况下，谁也不会知道这个Omega会发生什么。这是极其可怕的，尤其是对于从未接受过强信息素压制的Peter。

因为Tony很明显是个绅士而成熟的Alpha，他在如何操控自己诱人的信息素上驾轻就熟，他从未让Peter感受过令人窒息的压制，也从未让Peter有机会逃离他对他情欲的控制。

Peter只感觉膝盖发软，眼前的景物开始变得虚晃。空气中不友好的味道浓度已经超标了，但好在Harry也只是一个刚分化不久的Alpha，还不具备让这样一个优秀的Omega为他发情的资格。但是Peter还是毫无预兆地晕了过去，倒在了于那一刻理智才肯回笼的Harry的脚边。

“Peter！”  
-  
如果今天他们不是来接Peter这个小屁孩，Happy一定会特别开心。因为这是他有史以来，迄今为止，唯一一次，而且极有可能是他这辈子唯一一次，有幸坐在Tony Stark的副驾驶，看着Tony Stark为他开车。闻不到任何气味的Happy没有发觉到任何的不正常，难掩兴奋地往窗外张望着，忍不住哼起了歌。

“也许我不应该把你带过来，Happy，”Tony打断了Happy的哼鸣， “可是我已经把你带过来了，所以也许我应该把你从这丢下去。”

“Hey, hey, Tony，我大概得有200斤呢，”Happy朝着Tony说到，“所以..”

“所以我得用掌心炮把你轰下去了。”

Tony说这话的时候看了Happy一眼，虽然戴着墨镜，但Happy还是看见了Tony眼睛里燃烧的怒意。Happy终于想起来自己是为什么被拖上车的了。

Tony Stark的小男孩被一个小Alpha熏晕过去了。

好家伙，这个小Alpha可算是撞枪口上了，他的老板本来就因为没跟自己的小Omega上床而臭了一上午的脸，会议开到一半的时候甚至借口找文件跑去实验室去视频监视自己的小男孩，结果发现他Tony Stark的小Omega竟然被一个小Alpha给熏晕过去了，二话没就拎着他从大厦开了过来。

至于为什么一定要拉上他，他的老板是这样说的，“Peter需要一个肉多的背一下。”

算了，有工资拿，背背就背背吧。

Happy跟着Tony把车停在了卫生室楼下。那里已经围了一圈人了，大多数都是年轻的Omega，带着点别样的心思循着那股硝烟味来到了这里。

不过Tony连看都没看一眼。这不是Tony Stark的作风。即使Tony Stark曾经拥有过几名Omega，但是他也从未停止过他风流的游戏，更何况Peter还并不属于他。漂亮的Omega们失落地看着Tony Stark疾步走进了大楼，消失在了他们的视野。

“Osborn家的那个少爷，huh？第二次，他真该跟他那个懦弱的父亲学一学，离我的Omega远一点！”Tony伸手拽开了领带。三楼才是卫生室，然而他从走进大厅就能闻到他的男孩的味道了。他最好夹紧他的小屁股，他要是敢为那个Osborn发情..

操，Tony加快了脚步，“Happy，call May!”


End file.
